Benutzer Blog:ZillaFan89/Godzilla Geschichten
Hey, ich schreibe nun als Blog die Godzilla Geschichten weiter. (Unten sind die ältesten Geschichten, oben die Neusten. ^^) Finale Schlacht (Teil 3) Orgas Körper klappt als eine einzige brennende Masse wie ein Taschenmesser in sich zusammen. Godzilla steht schwer atmend auf. Zilla liegt noch immer bewusstlos auf Angurius, dieser wirft ihn jedoch jetzt ohne Mühe ab. "Wir müssen Orzans Kreuzer vernichten!", ruft Godzilla Angurius zu. "Nein, warte!", fügt er noch hinzu, als Angurius schon ins Wasser sprinten will. "Sag allen Schwimmern, sie sollen die Flugzeugträger angreifen!" "Schon gut, schon gut!", antwortet Angurius und rennt zu einem anderen Abschnitt des Strandes. "X, Zilla, Ghidorah, Mothra Leo, zu mir! Zilla? Zilla!" Nach ein paar Ohrfeigen war auch Zilla wieder unter den Wachen und lief zu Godzilla. "Wir müssen den großen Kreuzer versenken. Beschießt ihn überall! Irgendwann wird er schon versinken." "Megagurius, gib uns mal Deckung!", ruft Monster X zu ihm hoch. "Ist klar!", kommt die Antwort. King Ghidorah, Godzilla, Zilla, Monster X und Mothra Leo feuern ihre Strahlen auf Orzans Kreuzer ab. Die Wirkung lässt am besten so beschreiben: Lächerlich. Das gewaltige Schiff trägt keinen Kratzer davon. Ein blaues Leuchten zeugt von der Existenz des Schildes. King Ghidorah klappt enttäuscht die Mäuler zu. "Das ist jetzt aber nicht mehr fair..." "Feuert weiter!", befiehlt Godzilla. Gesagt getan, die Monster schießen wieder grell leuchtende Strahlen. Es passiert wieder genau - nichts. "Vereinen wir unsere Strahlen! Dann addiert sich die Feuerkraft aller zu einer großen!" "Gute Idee, Mothra", stimmt Godzilla zu. "Also los!" Die Monster zielen. Wieder schießen ihre Strahlen. Diesmal vereinen sie sich in der Luft. Sie leuchten für einige Sekunden extrem hell auf, werden dann zu einem roten Strahl und jagen auf den Kreuzer zu. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen schlägt der Strahl auf den Schild auf. Dieser hält noch einige Sekunden stand und bricht dann zusammen. Das Schiff erzittert unter der Wucht der Explosion. "An alle, feuert, feuert jetzt!" Dutzende Strahlen jagen auf den ungeschützten Kreuzer zu. Orzan steht auf der Kommandobrücke und sieht den vielen Hitzestrählen entgegen. Er atmet noch einmal tief ein, dann explodiert das Schiff in einem gigantischen Feuerball. Der Rest von Orzans Flotte tritt augenblicklich den Rückzug an. Die Monster feiern ihren Sieg noch bis spät in die Nacht. Doch wie lange wird es dauern, bis eine neue Bedrohung erscheint? Finale Schlacht (Teil 2) Alle sind beunruhigt, als King Ghidorah berichtet, wie schnell Giant Condor abgeschossen wurde. Wo ist der Feind jetzt?, fragt Godzilla King Ghidorah. Ich weiß nicht, einige Seemeilen von hier. Das ist verdammt nah, entgegnet Monster X. Wir werden sie überraschen, wir halten sie uns mit unseren Hitzestrählen vom Leib, schlägt Godzilla bestimmt vor. Ich wette... Godzilla schafft es nicht seinen Satz zu beenden. Hunderte Kampfdrohnen rauschen über die Insel, mit MGs werden die Monster beschossen. Ach du verf***e Schei*e, wo kommen die denn her?, schreit Gamera. Was machen wir jetzt? Zurückschlagen!, schreit Megagurius und schießt eine Drohne ab. Zilla und Godzilla schießen mit ihren Strahlen in den Himmel. Drohnen explodieren, Monster werden getroffen. Es ist ein einziges Chaos. Plötzlich wird Destroyah von mehreren Raketen getroffen und stürzt. Die Flotte erscheint und eröffnet das Feuer. Ich - hasse - Zweifrontenkriege!, schreit Zilla. Die Monster sind unterlegen, jede zerstörte Drohne scheint sofort ersetzt zu werden, die Schiffe schießen Dauerfeuer. Jeder, der schwimmen kann, ins Wasser!, schreit Zilla mit einmal. Ebirah, Zilla, Manda, Angurius und Godzilla gleiten ins Wasser. Dezimieren wir diese Trottel! Im Nahkampf sind die Schiffe unterlegen, mehrere sinken. Plötzlich schießt ein riesiger Laser von Orzans Kreuzer auf Godzilla. Dieser wird weggeschleudert und reißt Zilla und Angurius mit. Alle drei bleiben benommen liegen. Die Waffe richtet sich auf die drei aus. Die Waffe lädt auf. Godzilla ist jedoch bewusstlos, genau wie Zilla, Angurius kann nicht aufstehen, die beiden sind auf ihm liegend einfach zu schwer. Auf Orzans Schiff ertönt der Befehl: Feuer! Die Waffe feuert. Plötzlich rauscht Orga heran und wirft sich in den Strahl der Waffe. Seine eine Körperhälfte wird praktisch abgerissen. Irgendwie läuft er trotzdem noch weiter. Alle Schiffe feuern auf ihn. Andere schießen auf die drei ausgeschalteten Monster. Orga stellt sich vor Godzilla, Zilla und Angurius und wehrt alle Geschosse ab. Plötzlich erwacht Godzilla. Im selben Moment bricht das, was von Orga übrig ist zusammen... Fortsetzung folgt... Finale Schlacht! (Teil 1) Schon früh am Morgen läuft Orzans gewaltige Flotte aus. Vier Flugzeugträger werden von mehreren großen Kreuzern, U-Booten und dutzenden Zerstörern begleitet. Jedoch überragt ein Schiff alle anderen: Orzans Flaggschiff. Dreimal so lang wie ein Flugzeugträger, doppelt so breit und mit Geschützen voll gepackt. Und das Schiff hat eine revolutionäre Eigenschaft, es kann einen Schutzschild aufbauen, der sogar Godzillas Hitzestrahl standhalten kann. Auf nahe gelegenen Flugplätzen werden Drohnen startbereit gemacht. Ihr Ziel: Die Monsterinsel. Einige Stunden zuvor: Es ist noch dunkel, noch fast Nacht. Alle versuchen zu schlafen, doch fast keinem gelingt es. Adrenalin hält alle wach. Godzilla und Zilla mussten ihre Kinder mit sanfter Gewalt ins Bett zwingen. Erst das Versprechen, dass sie bei der morgigen Schlacht die eventuell landenden Bodentruppen aufhalten dürften, hatte die beiden Jrs dazu gebracht schlafen zu gehen. Godzilla und Zilla sitzen am Strand und unterhalten sich über ihre erste Begegnung, die in Sydney war. Gut, dass du noch ausgewichen bist, sonst hätte ich dich geröstet, sagt Godzilla. Zilla seufzt. Was meinst du, schaffen wir das morgen?, erwidert Zilla. Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir versuchen es, gibt Godzilla zu. Aber eines ist wichtig. Dass wir alle zusammen arbeiten. Zilla stimmt zu. Am nächsten Morgen versammelt Godzilla noch einmal alle Monster. Leute, es ist das Erste mal, dass wir zusammen gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind kämpfen. Vielleicht ist es auch unser letzter Kampf. Aber wichtig ist, dass wir alle zusammen kämpfen und wenn wir zusammenhalte werden wir gewinnen! Alle Monster brüllen Zustimmung. Auf Befehl von Godzilla gleiten Titanosaurus, Manda, Ebirah und Oodako ins Wasser, um den Feind gleich zu attackieren. Zilla, Angurius und Baragon graben sich ein. Die Jrs verstecken sich zwischen Bäumen. Alle anderen Monster suchen sich passende Verstecke. Giant Condor und King Ghidorah fliegen zum Aufklärungsflug los. Schnell steigen die beiden. Nach kurzer Zeit sichten sie am Horizont die gigantische Schiffsformation. Sie fliegen näher ran, um besser Auskundschaften zu können. Schwerer Fehler. Auf Befehl von Orzan richtet ein Lenkwaffenzerstörer mehrere Luftabwehrraketen auf die beiden Monster. Zwanzig Raketen steigen mit einem Fauchen gen Himmel. King Ghidorah wird achtmal getroffen, stört sich jedoch nicht daran. Die anderen zwölf Raketen erfassen Giant Condor und treffen. Sein Gefieder entflammt. Mit einem lauten Kreischen stürzt Giant Condor wie eine Leuchtfackel Richtung Meer. Mit einem gewaltigen Klatschen schlägt er auf und versinkt - tot. King Ghidorah flieht schnell. Nach der Landung auf der Monsterinsel berichtet er Godzilla von der gewaltigen Streitmacht und Giant Condors Tod. Jedoch haben sie nicht einmal die Hälfte des Feindes gesehen… Fortsetzung folgt... (Ach ja, bevor sich einige wundern, Orzan lebt noch, weil Zilla in Paris nur ein Double tötete.)^^ Orzan lebt? (Teil 6) Godzilla und Zilla werden zurück auf der Monsterinsel von allen freudig begrüßt. Wir haben euch so vermisst!, ruft Megagurius und auch King Ghidorah begrüßt seinen eigentlichen Feind Godzilla freudig. Zilla bricht fast in Freudenstürme aus, als der nun nicht mehr kranke Junior auf ihn zuhoppelt und sich schnurrend an ihn schmiegt. Als Godzilla jedoch davon berichtet, dass Orzan noch lebt, fällt die Stimmung wieder auf den Tiefpunkt. Godzilla sagt jedoch: Keine Sorge, wir greifen morgen seine Festung an, sie ist auf einer der Inseln von Indonesien! Entweder greift er an, oder wir. Egal wer, er stirbt! Alle stimmen schreiend zu. Orga bleckt die Zähne, Baragon springt auf und Destroyah stößt einen Kriegsschrei aus. Jedoch heckt auch der Feind einen Plan aus: Ein junger Wissenschaftler hastet durch enge Gänge und stolpert schließlich in Orzans Büro. Sir!, ruft er. Gute Neuigkeiten! Die wären?, erwidert Orzan. Wir haben Blut von Godzilla und Zilla in der Halle in Australien gefunden! Wir konnten die DNA analysieren und somit die Stärken, Schwächen, Schwachpunkte und Eigenschaften der beiden! Und weil Biollante, Orga und Spacegodzilla aus Godzillazellen bestehen, konnten wir auch ihre Stärken und Schwächen ermitteln. Und, was sind ihre Stärken und Schwächen?, fragt Orzan. Also, Godzilla: Eine extrem harte Haut, die sich, falls beschädigt nach spätestens einer Stunde vollständig regeneriert hat. Er besitzt einen Hitzestrahl, der eine explosive Wirkung auf das getroffene Ziel hat. Es gibt nichts, was ihm standhält. Außerdem ist er extrem stark. Allerdings hat er ein zweites Gehirn in seiner Hüfte, dessen Zerstörung zur vollständigen Lähmung führen wurde. Nun Zilla: Bei weitem nicht so widerstandsfähig wie Godzilla. Allerdings über zweihundert Kilometer pro Stunde schnell, also schneller als mancher Hubschrauber. Scharfe Zähne und gute Reflexe. Klauen sind sogar noch ein bisschen weiter ausgebildet als bei Godzilla. Diesen Klauen hält auch fast nichts stand. Auch Zilla ist extrem stark. Eine seiner Stärken ist das Graben, er kann in sekundenschnelle Tunnel graben. Sein Hitzestrahl hat eine schmelzende Wirkung, nicht so stark wie der von Godzilla. Aber genügend starker Beschuss dürfte ihn töten. Orga hat ähnliche Eigenschaften wie Godzilla, nur, dass er kein zweites Gehirn hat und viiiiel stärker ist. Biollante ist sehr langsam und kann Säure spritzen, ist eher im Nahkampf stark. Spacegodzilla kann Kristalle erschaffen, die wie Geschütztürme sind. Stark im Nahkampf und Distanzkampf. Ein ernstzunehmender Gegner. Orzan ist zufrieden. Morgen beginnt der Angriff!, befiehlt er. Fortsetzung folgt… Noch Fragen: Welches Monster soll Orzan letztendlich eigentlich töten? 1 Stimme für Zilla 2 Stimmen für Teamwork Soll Orga getötet werden? 2 Stimmen pro 1 kontra Orzan lebt (Teil 5) Mit der sehr genauen Wegbeschreibung erreicht Varan schon bald ein großes Tal. Überall stehen in Blumen und Bäume in voller Blüte. Allerdings sticht ein Baum besonders hervor: Der Jost-Baum. Nur drei Jost-Bäume stehen mitten auf der Lichtung. Varan geht hin und zieht vorsichtig, um nichts Weiteres zu beschädigen, einen der Bäume aus dem Boden. Er schüttelt ihn noch kurz, damit Samen abfallen und weitere Jost-Bäume wachsen können und macht sich dann auf den Heimweg. Die Rückkehr fällt ihm leichter, da er nun bergab muss. Unterwegs kommt er noch an den Kamacuras vorbei, die ihn freudig begrüßen. Sie wollen ihn noch übernachten lassen, Varan lehnt jedoch dankend ab und sagt, dass er ja mal Megagurius und die Meganulon vorbeischicken könne. Die Kamacuras stimmen begeistert zu. Am späten Abend erreicht Varan den Strand der Monsterinsel. Erschöpft torkelt er zu Mothra Leos Höhle, klopft und liefert den Baum bei ihr ab. Danach pennt er im Eingang zu seiner Höhle ein. Mothra Leo pflückt erfreut die Blüten und Blätter vom Jost-Baum, rührt diese zu einem Brei und flößt sie dem Jr ein. Dieser wehrt sich aufgrund des bitteren Geschmacks, schluckt jedoch. Mit einem leisen Schnurren legt er sich auf die Seite und schläft ein. Auch Mothra Leo legt sich erleichtert Schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen fliegt Mothra Leo früh zu Varans Höhle, da dieser ihr ja die gemeinsame Reise nach Wellington versprochen hatte. Varan hat dies nicht vergessen und begleitet sie. Mothra Leo fliegt über das Meer, Varan schwimmt, wenn auch etwas langsamer. Was willst du eigentlich in Wellington, Varan?, fragt Mothra Leo. Keine Ahnung. Wollte ich schon immer mal hin. Und außerdem würden wir unserem Namen „Kaiju“ nicht mehr gerecht werden, wenn nicht mal die eine oder andere Stadt ein bisschen Sachschaden erhält, entgegnet Varan. Weißt du, ich bin nicht der Freund von Zerstörung und Tod. Aber ich denke, einmal können wir eine Ausnahme machen, sagt Mothra Leo. Bald taucht die Küste von Neuseeland am Horizont auf. Als Mothra Leo über die Stadt hinweg fliegt, fliehen bereits viele Menschen, das Militär wird mobilisiert. Als auch noch Varan an Land springt bricht endgültig Panik aus. Während dieser durch die Straßen rennt, fliegt Mothra Leo etwas unschlüssig herum, ob sie mitmachen soll. Als schließlich mehrere Blocks in Trümmern liegen, sich brennende Autowracks häufen und zerstörte Panzer und Hubschrauber herumliegen, drehen die beiden etwas zurück. Hui, war lustig, kichert Varan. Hmm, erwidert Mothra Leo, der es anscheinend weniger Spaß gemacht hat. Plötzlich hören die beiden ein lautes Scharren. Dann bricht plötzlich die Straße auf. Godzilla Jr und Zilla Jr springen aus dem riesigen Loch und spielen fröhlich zwischen den zerstörten Autos Verstecken. Nun springt auch Zilla aus dem Loch und brüllt. Godzilla kommt grummelnd hinterher. Ich hasse diese engen Tunnel. Da erblicken sie Mothra Leo und Varan. Ihr??? Was macht ihr denn hier?, fragt Godzilla erstaunt. Wir sind nur so hier. Und ihr?, fragt Varan. Unsere Kinder haben uns aus Orzans Festung befreit, wir sind auf dem Heimweg, antwortet Godzilla. Und es wird Zeit, dass dieser Mistkerl endlich verschwindet! Fortsetzung folgt… Orzan lebt (Teil 4) Varan macht sich auf direktem Wege auf zu den Wäldern. Er sucht und sucht, findet allerdings keinen Krifunen. Plötzlich bemerkt er jedoch Bewegungen unter Bäumen. Kurz sieht er zwischen den Ästen den roten Körper eines Krifunen. Insgesamt sechs, sie tragen mehre Eier und Larven, offensichtlich gestohlen. Mit einem lauten Kriegsschrei springt er über die Bäume und landet knurrend vor den Gegnern. Diese weichen erst erschrocken zurück, zeigen jedoch gleich darauf scharfe Klingen an den Händen. Zwei zerquetscht Varan mit seinen Händen, einen dritten greift er und zerdrückt ihn in der Hand. Den vierten zermalmt er mit den Zähnen. Auf den fünften wirft er sich. Der sechste weicht ängstlich zurück. Varan baut sich vor ihm auf und sagt: Lauf zurück zu deinen anderen und sag, dass das allen passiert, die noch mal gegen die Kamacuras vorgehen. Der Krifun nickt und düst davon. Vorsichtig nimmt Varan die Larven und Eier und geht zurück zum Lager der Kamacuras. Der Anführer erwartet ihn bereits, wird jedoch von einer weiblichen Kamacuras praktisch weggerammt, die Varan zwei Larven abnimmt und sich sie sorgevoll um sie kümmert. Varan schaut gerührt zu, jedoch kommen plötzlich drei Krifunen aus dem Unterholz. Einer kommt hervor, anscheinend ihr Anführer. Was willst du?, fragt der Kamacurasanführer. Frieden, antwortet der Krifun. Dem trau ich nicht, sieh dich mal um, sagt der Anführer der Kamacuras leise zu Varan. Dieser nickt und riecht und sieht sich um. Plötzlich schlagen Varans Sinne Alarm. Hinter einen Felsen sind mindestens Hundert Krifunen! Scheiße, sagt Varan. Hinterhalt!, ruft er und springt hinter den Felsen. Er zermalmt mindestens zehn seiner Feinde. Jedoch fallen alle restlichen ihn an. Er wehrt sich, bekommt jedoch auch bald Hilfe. Dutzende Kamacuras greifen und beginnen Nahkämpfe mit den Krifunen. Es gibt Tote auf beiden Seiten. Nach einiger Zeit wird jedoch der Trupp der Krifunen zerschlagen, sie fliehen. Ihr Anführer steht allein da. Nun, wo wird gerade über Frieden redeten, sagt der Kamacurasanführer. Du lässt uns ab sofort in Ruhe, oder Varan wird hier und jetzt euch alle auslöschen. Der Anführer schluckt, seufzt und willigt ein. Die Kamacuras jubeln. Varan darf passieren. Er fragt noch nach dem Jost-Baum, die Kamacuras geben ihm eine Wegbeschreibung, Varan setzt seine Reise fort… Fortsetzung folgt… Orzan lebt? (Teil 3) Varan sieht sich besorgt um, als er die vielen Nester erblickt. Verschwinde, oder bleiben? Aber ehe er sich entscheiden kann kommen die Eltern der Eier: Hunderte Kamacuras. Varan knurrt und bleckt die Zähne, weicht jedoch aufgrund der Übermacht zurück. Auf ein Zeichen greifen die Kamacuras an. Sie fallen über Varan her und beißen und kneifen ihn. Er schüttelt sie ab und zerquetscht einige auf dem Boden. Jedoch strömen immer mehr Gegner nach, Varan verschwindet unter sich windenden Kamacuras. Schließlich schreit er: Stop! Die Kamacuras brechen ihre Attacken tatsächlich ab und weichen ehrfürchtig zurück, als ein einzelnes Insekt nach vorne Varan gegenüber tritt. Was willst du?, fragt es mit schnarrender Stimme. Ich will nur euer Land passieren, entgegnet Varan. Und was kriegen wir dafür? Was ihr wollt, solange ich passieren darf. Der Kamacuras überlegt Dann sagt er: Es gibt einen Stamm von anderen Kamacuras in der Nähe. Wir nennen sie die Krifunen. Sie terrorisieren uns und stehlen unsere Eier und Kinder, um sie zu essen. Lösche ihren Stamm aus, oder vertreibe sie, dann darfst du passieren. Varan antwortet: Gut, wo leben sie und wie sehen sie aus? Oh, im Prinzip wie wir, aber ihre Körper sind rot. Und sie leben in Höhlen in den Wäldern. Wir werden dich beobachten, bis du die Aufgabe erfüllt hast. Varan nickt und macht sich auf die Suche… Fortsetzung folgt… Orzan lebt? (Teil 2) Am nächsten Morgen wacht Mothra Leo schon früh auf. Zuerst schaut sie nach dem Jr, der jedoch wie ein Engelchen schläft. Erleichtert fliegt sie zu einer Grotte, die in einem der größeren Wälder der Insel liegt. Hier wohnt Varan. Sie ruft nach ihm und fragt, ob sie ihn sprechen könne. Varan kommt und fragt, was sie in aller Herrgottsfrühe denn von ihm wolle. Sie erzählt ihm von dem gefährlichen Zustand des Jrs und fragt, ob er in den hohen Bergen nach dem Jost-Baum suchen könnte. Ich brauche einen ganzen Baum. Er sieht einer Palme sehr ähnlich, hat jedoch rote Blätter. Und warum fragst du mich, und nicht einen anderen?, entgegnet Varan. Weil der größte Weg zu Fuß zurückgelegt werden muss, aber auch kurze Strecken geflogen müssen. Du kannst schnell laufen und gleiten, du bist ideal dafür geeignet. Varan seufzt. Na gut. Aber dann begleitest du mich mit nach Wellington (Hauptstadt von Neuseeland/östlich von Australien). Ich wollte da schon immer mal hin. Und vor allem, mit einer Partnerin geht alles besser. Mothra Leo ist ganz überrascht. Gu-gut, erwidert sie stotternd. Varan macht sich gleich darauf auf den Weg in die Berge, die alles andere der Insel kilometerhoch überragen. Der Aufstieg beginnt schwer, jedoch wird das Terrain bald flacher. Erleichtert setzt er seinen Weg fort, bemerkt jedoch eine verlassene Station. Verwundert schaut er sie sich genauer an. Alles ist stark beschädigt, einige 8cm Geschütze stehen zerstört in ihren Halterungen, auch einige verrostete Flaks (weiß jemand nicht, was das ist?) finden sich. Eine völlig zerfallene Fahne zeigt noch die aufgehende Sonne (das Zeichen Japans im 2.WK). Das wird Godzilla interessieren, sagt Varan und geht weiter. Jedoch erreicht er bald eine breite Schlucht. Er nimmt Anlauf – und springt. Im Flug streckt er seine Gliedmaßen von sich, Flughäute spannen sich auf. Elegant gleitet er über die Schlucht. Bis jetzt war’s ja nicht schwer, murmelt er und setzt seine Reise fort. Als er sich für die erste Nacht schlafen legen will, bemerkt er, dass um ihn herum dutzende Nester mit Eiern sind. Und die Eltern sind auch nicht weit… Fortsetzung folgt… Frage: Soll Varan sich lieber schnell aus dem Staub machen, oder sich zum Kampf gegen die Eltern der Eier bereitmachen? Orzan lebt? Mothra Leo kümmert sich mit viel Fürsorge um den verletzten Zilla Jr. Sein Gesundheitszustand hat sich zwar etwas gebessert, ist jedoch immer noch kritisch. Er hat hohes Fieber. Keine Sorge, mein Kleiner, sagt Mothra Leo. Du wirst schon wieder. Der Jr schaut sie an, sagt jedoch nichts. Plötzlich fällt Mothra Leo auf, dass er sehr mager ist. Ich bin doch blöd! Schnell fliegt sie zu Titanosaurus Höhle, die jedoch leer ist. Mist! Sie sucht weiter nach einem schimmfähigen Monster, findet auch kurz darauf Ebirah. Sie kann ihn zwar nicht leiden, weil er einfach einen nervigen Charakter hat, bittet ihn aber, ein paar Fische zu fangen. Ebirah fragt zuerst warum, schwimmt jedoch los, als er von dem Zustand des Jrs erfährt. Wenig später kommt er fischbeladen zurück. Mothra Leo bedankt sich höflich und bringt den Fisch zu Zilla Jr. Dieser isst schnell. Jedoch hat sich sein Zustand bis zum Abend immer noch nicht gebessert, obwohl er satt ist. Besorgt kümmert sie sich weiter, schläft jedoch ein. Im Traum fliegt Mothra Leo durch eine verwüstete Landschaft. Es ist schrecklich: Der Boden ist aufgewühlt, einige wenige Bäume entwurzelt und überall liegen Fleischfetzen herum. Und der ganze Boden scheint eine einzige Blutlache zu sein. Mothra Leo fliegt weiter - und entdeckt zwei leblose, riesige Körper auf dem Boden liegen: Monster Zero und Mothra. Dies ist der Kampfort der beiden, an dem beide ihr Leben ließen. Plötzlich erscheint der Geist von Mothra. Er fliegt ganz nahe zu Mothra Leo und sagt: Suche in den Bergen und du wirst finden, was du suchst. Was soll ich denn finden?, ruft Mothra Leo, doch der Geist verblasst. Warte!!!! Mothra Leo wacht auf. Sie sieht sich um. Sie liegt in ihrer Höhle, in einer ausgepolsterten Ecke der Jr. Der Geist ist weg. Und dann begreift sie: Zilla Jr. Deine Heilung ist in den Bergen. Sie denkt angestrengt nach. Und schließlich erinnert sie sich daran, dass ihre Mutter Mothra ihr einmal von einer Pflanze, nein einem Baum erzählte, der in den Bergen wuchs und auch schwerste Giftverletzungen heilen konnte. Deine Rettung naht, sagt sie zu dem schlafenden Zilla Jr, bevor sie wieder einschläft. Fortsetzung folgt... Kleine ganz groß (Teil 3) Godzilla Jr. hat sich einen Plan überlegt. Ihm ist nämlich aufgefallen, dass überall Rauchmelder sind, die alle ausgelöst würden - und damit die Sprinkleranlage. Schnell tragen die beiden alles an Papier, Pappe und Stoff zusammen, was sie finden können. In einem kleinen Nebenraum stapeln sie alles. Zilla Jr zündet, nach anfänglichen Problemen, den Haufen mit seinem Hitzestrahl an. Jetzt das Plastik, sagt Zilla Jr. Godzilla Jr. Wirft einige Plastikteile ins inzwischen lodernde Feuer. Beißender Rauch steigt auf und dringt in die Rauchmelder ein. Augenblicklich geht die Hölle los. Sirenen heulen und hupen, überall blinken rote Alarmleuchten auf. Die Station wird evakuiert. Erst werden auch Zilla und Godzilla als „wertvolle Ladung“ gerettet, auf Befehl von Admiral Orzan jedoch zurückgelassen, sie sollen verbrennen. Oh, daraus wird nichts, Orzie, murmelt Godzilla Jr. Die beiden hetzen Richtung Halle. Einige Soldaten und Zivilisten werden noch evakuiert, kaum einer kümmert sich um sie. Ein Soldat feuert kurz auf sie, als jedoch Zilla Jr ihm seine Waffe entreißt und einfach zerbeißt, flieht er. Die beiden laufen eine Treppe hinunter in die Halle. Fünf Männer befestigen noch einmal die Stahlseile, mit denen die beiden großen Kaijus am Boden gehalten werden. Sie sind gerade bei Zilla angelangt, Godzilla Jr und Zilla Jr heranstürmen. Süß, ein fetter schwarzer Wackelpudding und eine unterbelichtete Echse, sagt einer der Männer. Keine Seite kann den anderen verstehen, jedoch ist den beiden klar, dass sie beleidigt wurden. Hast du uns gerade beleidigt????, brüllt Godzilla Jr und schlägt mit dem Schwanz in Richtung der Männer. Diese antworten mit massivem Gewehrfeuer. Schwerer Fehler!, schreit Zilla Jr zurück und springt einen der Männer an. Er stößt die Klauen tief in die Brust des Mannes… (Was nun folgt möchte ich nicht beschreiben, stellt es euch am Besten selbst vor. :D) Godzilla Jr schleudert einen weiteren Soldaten gegen eine Wand, wo dieser regungslos liegen bleibt. Zwei weitere Gegner werden mehr oder weniger heftig von den beiden ausgeschaltet. Der letzte Gegner weicht zurück, jedoch stößt plötzlich eine riesige Hand herunter. NIEMAND greift mein Kind an! Und auch nicht Godzilla Jr!!!!!!!! Es ist zu spät, Zilla zerquetscht den letzten Mann, indem er einfach die Hand zusammendrückt. Die beiden Jrs jubeln und schneiden mit ihren Hitzestrählen ihre Väter los. Alle umarmen sich. Wir sind so stolz auf euch, sagt Godzilla. Jetzt ab nach Hause, ergänzt Zilla. Godzilla drückt einfach die inzwischen geschlossenen Panzertüren auseinander. Sie wollen gerade gehen, als plötzlich Godzilla und Zilla sich umdrehen und beide die Halle in ihren Hitzestrählen baden. Dann gleiten alle ins Wasser und schwimmen nach Hause… Fortsetzung folgt… Kleine ganz groß (Teil 2) Zilla Jr und Godzilla Jr harren zwischen den LKWs aus, bis es dunkel ist. Als der Mond am Himmel steht, wagen sie sich aus ihrem Versteck. Wie sollen wir da rein kommen?, fragt Zilla Jr. Keine Sorge, ich habe einen Plan, entgegnet Godzilla Jr. Du bist der schnellere, du schaltest den Wachmann am Tor aus. Dann gehst du durch den Lüftungsschacht rein und öffnest das Tor, oder du gibst mir ein Zeichen, dass ich mir den Weg reinschneiden soll. Ok, erwidert Zilla Jr. Und schleicht sich an die Wache an. Dann springt er. Er trifft die Wache an der Schulter. Der Soldat hat keine Zeit zu reagieren. Ein kurzer Biss ins Genick beendet das Gefecht. Godzilla Jr kommt hinterher. Schnell und schmerzfrei, habe ich von meinem Vater gelernt, sagt Zilla Jr. Ich musste ihn ausschalten, sonst hätte er Alarm geschlagen. Dann öffnet er die Klappe zum Schacht und kriecht hinein. Nach einigem Kriechen kommt er in einem Gang raus. Er sieht sich um, niemand da. Zilla Jr klopft gegen die Tür und bringt sich in Sicherheit. Dann schneidet sich Godzilla Jrs blauer Hitzestrahl durch's Metall. Die beiden dringen weiter vor. Durch ein großes Fenster sehen sie ihre Väter in einer Halle liegen, überall sind große Geräte zum Sezieren (weiß jemand nicht, was Sezieren heißt?). Godzilla Jr knurrt und geht weiter. Ein Wissenschafter, der ihnen begegnet wird von einem Schlag von Zilla Jr in einen Raum befördert, Godzilla Jr schmilzt die Tür zu. Er kommt schon wieder raus, sagt er. Ein weiterer Gang führt sie zur Halle. Sie sehen, dass ihre Väter bei Bewusstsein sind, jedoch gefesselt sind. Godzilla scheint sich damit abzufinden und auf einen günstigen Augenblick zu warten, während Zilla mit seinen Klauen tiefe Furchen in den Metallboden gezogen hat. Ich brigne den Verantwortlichen um, sagt Godzilla Jr. Allerdings ist die Halle voll mit Wachmännern und Wissenschaftlern. Warum schießen sie denn keinen Hitzestrahl?, fragt Zilla Jr. Ihre Stacheln werden blockert, antwortet Godzilla Jr und deutet auf die Metallstifte. Zilla wehrt sich immer heftiger, reißt Löcher in den Boden und schnappt nach allem, was ihm zu Nahe kommt. Für einen Wissenschaftler endet dies tödlich, er wird zwischen Zillas gewaltigen Zähnen zermalmt. Blut läuft aus seinem Maul. Zilla Jr erschrickt: Das könnte Racheakte zur Folge haben. Plötzlich erblickt er auf einer höher gelegenen Plattform - Admiral Orzan. Ich dachte der wäre tot, sagt Godzilla Jr, der Zilla Jrs Blick gefolgt ist. Dieser will losstürmen: Grrrr, ich könnte...!! Godzilla Jr hat Mühe ihn am Schwanz festzuhalten. Wir kriegen ihn schon und unsere Väter auch, sagt Godzilla Jr... Fortsetzung folgt... Und, wie war's? :D Zu brutal, ok, akzeptabel? Klickt hier, um zu abbonieren! ;) Kleine ganz groß (Teil 1) Es ist Nacht auf der Monsterinsel. Jedoch nähert sich ein unsichtbares Schiff mit hoher Geschwindigkeit. Kurz vor der Monsterinsel stoppt es. Ein großer Raketenwerfer dreht sich und zielt auf den Schlafplatz von Godzilla und Zilla. Orga kann nicht schlafen. Immer wieder wälzt er sich herum. Dabei fällt ihm eine Kielwasserspur auf dem Wasser auf. Erst will er Godzilla wecken, doch dann überlegt er, dass es ein Wal sein müsse. Gewaltiger Fehler! Mit einem kaum hörbaren Zischen schießt eine Gasbombe aus dem Werfer und fliegt in Godzillas Höhle. Eine zweite Bombe rauscht in Zillas Höhle. Grünes Gas tritt aus, Godzilla und Zilla werden bewusstlos. Männer kommen an Land und befestigen Seile an den beiden Sauriern. Hubschrauber kommen heran und transportieren die beiden Monster weg. Keiner merkt es! Fast keiner. Ein Zilla Jr springt auf, erblickt die Männer, faucht und schleudert einen mit einem einzigen Hieb zehn Meter weit weg. Jedoch wird er mit Gas angesprüht, auch er wird ohnmächtig. Die Männer gehen auf's Schiff zurück und auch die Hubschrauber ziehen sich zurück, Zilla und Godzilla hängen an Seilen unter ihnen. Leise ziehen sich alle Einheiten zurück. Am nächsten Morgen findet Destroyah den bewusstlosen Jr und ruft sofort Hilfe. Mothra Leo stellt fest, dass er vergiftet wurde. Nicht tödlich, allerdings ist er sehr schwach. Orga fühlt sich schuldig. Er erzählt, dass er gestern eine Wasserspur gesehen habe. Sie müsse einem Schiff mit Tarntechnik gehören. Alle wollen ihn beschwichtigen. Die beiden unverwundeten Jrs schwören jedoch, ihre Väter zurück zu holen. Die beiden laufen zu King Ghidorah. Nach einigen Gesprächen fliegt dieser los, je ein Jr hängt an je einem Bein. Mothra Leo verspricht, den verletzten Jr zu kurieren. Godzilla wacht als erstes wieder auf - und sieht als erstes, dass er von Hubschraubern über das Meer nach Australien geflogen wird. Wütend will er einen Hitzstrahl schießen, doch es passiert nichts. Er weckt Zilla. Dieser bemerkt etwas an Godzillas Rückenstacheln: Da sind Metallstifte drin, sie verhindern, dass Strahlung zu deinen Stacheln gelangt. Und ohen die Strahlung kannst du keinen Hitzestrahl schießen. Bei dir ist das auch so, antwortet Godzilla. Zilla versucht mit seinem Schwanz einen Hubschrauber zu zerschlagen, jedoch wird sofort Strom durch die Seile in Zillas Körper geleitet. Dieser zuckt, schreit und erschlafft. Als der Stromfluss endet, erwacht er wieder. Wir müssen einfach warten, was passiert, sagt Godzilla. King Ghidorah fliegt den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht durch. Schließlich sichten sie am Horizont eine Formation Huschrauber, die Zilla und Godzilla transportieren. King Ghidorah fliegt näher ran, wird jedoch sofort beschossen. Tut mir Leid, ihr seid auf euch allein gestellt, ruft er und schleudert die beiden nach den Hubschraubern. Letztendlich landen sie auf Godzilla. Sie blicken hoch. Niemand hat etwas bemerkt. Da vorne ist Land, genauer gesagt Australien, sagt Zilla Jr. Wir landen gleich. Nach der Landung verstecken sich die Jrs zwischen Lastwagen und sehen, wie ihre Väter in eine gigantische Halle gefahren werden. Was machen sie mit ihnen?, fragt Godzilla Jr. Egal, aber wir holen sie da raus!, entgegnet Zilla Jr. Und zeigt die kleinen Krallen. Auf der Monsterinsel fällt Mothra Leo etwas ein. Zilla sagte doch, dass Orzan tot sei, oder? Aber die Hubschrauber hatten alle sein Zeichen... Lebt er etwa noch? Fortsetzug folgt... Wie war's? Kampftraining (XXL Version) Godzilla und Zilla schwimmen nach dem Sieg über Orzan in Rekordzeit zurück zur Monsterinsel. Dort werden sie schon von ihren Jungen erwartet, die sie freudig begrüßen. Godzilla Jr hoppelt zu seinem Vater und die beiden Zilla Jrs rennen zu ihrem Vater. Mothra Leo steht hinter den Jungen. Ich hab' mich um sie gekümmert, als ihr weg wart, sagt sie. Ja, genau!, ruft Godzilla Jr quietschend vor Freude. Auch Angurius kommt nun und begrüßt Godzilla, während Zilla King Ghidorah und Mothra Leo von ihrer Reise erzählt. Habt ihr das Schwein (entschuldigt den Ausdruck :D) getötet, fragt King Ghidorah. Ja, jetzt passt er unter einer Tür durch, erwidert Zilla. Godzilla ruft mit einem Brüllen ale Monster zusammen, auch die überlebenden Mothra Larven kommen. Wir haben Orzan besiegt, aber die Bedrohung ist noch nicht vorbei, sagt Godzilla. Zilla setzt fort: Wir werden ein Kampftraining einführen. Jeder wird lernen seine Geschwindigkeit, Masse und seinen Hitzestrahl einzusetzen. Auch wir?, fragen die Jrs. Auch ihr, entgegnet Godzilla. Jaaaaaaaaa!, schreien die Jrs und beginnen sofort einen spielerischen Kampf mit den Mothra Larven. Angurius lotst Godzilla und Zilla hinter einen Felsen. Was ist denn?, fragt Zilla. Während ihr weg wart, sind bestimmt dreißig Aufklärungsflugzeuge über die Insel geflogen. King Ghidorah hat einen abgeschossen, die Jrs haben mit dem Jet gespielt, aber ich weiß, hier ist was im Busch, antwortet Angurius. Hmmm, sagt Godzilla. Wir werden wachsam bleiben müssen. Morgen wird das Kampftraining starten. Am nächsten Tag weckt Zilla die anderen Inselbewohner schon sehr früh. Bei Titanosaurus verweilt er länger. Titanosaurus, könntest du uns vielleicht einen Gefallen tun? Dieser streckt sich und antwortet: Worum geht es denn? Könntest du die Gegend hier vielleicht nach Schiffwracks absuchen? Wenn du eins findest, bring es hier an Land, die Jrs müssen lernen, sich Zugang durch Türen zu verschaffen, da sie noch so klein sind. Titanosaurus nickt, geht sofort zum Wasser und springt elegant hinein. Zilla geht zu Godzilla zurück. Dieser teilt inzwischen die Inselbewohner auf. Alle, die mehr auf Standfestigkeit setzten, zu mir, alle die auf Geschwindigkeit und Ausdauer setzen, zu Zilla. Die meisten gehen zu Godzilla, nur Mothra Leo, die Zilla Jrs, die Mothra Larven, King Caesar, Manda und Rodan gesellen sich zu Zilla. Godzilla erklärt den Monstern inzwischen Kampfzüge und harte Würfe. Zilla sagt: Ich werde mich dort hinten hinstellen, ihr werdet nacheinander auf mich zurennen und versuchen, mich umzuwerfen. Er deutet mit der Schnauze auf die beiden Zilla Jrs: Ihr beide werdet das mit den Mothra Larven untereinander üben. Manda, überwachst du das Bitte? Manda nickt und führt die Jrs etwas weiter abwärts, die vor Aufregung nicht still halten können. Zilla stellt sich auf eine große, freie Fläche, spannt die Muskeln an und ruft: Der Erste! Rodan düst mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu, Zilla weicht aus, Rodan erwischt ihn jedoch mit einem Flügel am Rumpf. Zilla taumelt, bleibt jedoch stehen. Sehr gut, schaffst du es vielleicht noch ein bisschen schneller? Rodan nickt. Nochmal, sagt Zilla. Rodan rast wieder los, dreht einige Schrauben und trifft Zilla mitten in die Brust. Dieser wird weggeschleudert und rutscht quer durch ein Waldgebiet. Zilla?, fragt Rodan besorgt. Zilla steht keuchend auf: Besser geht es nicht. Ich glaube, du solltest zu Godzilla gehen und deinen Hitzestrahl unter Beweis stellen. Rodan nickt erfreut und fliegt zu Godzilla. Zilla stellt sich wieder hin. Mothra Leo, du bist dran. Mothra Leo flattert auf Zilla zu, umkreist ihn jedoch plötzlich unglaublich schnell. Zilla hebt leicht ab, Mothra Leo greift ihn und lässt ihn zu Boden fallen. Auch gut, geh auch zu Godzilla. Mothra Leo fliegt ebenfalls zu Godzilla. Zilla macht sich wieder bereit, King Caesar kommt bereits, sagt jedoch: Zilla, wehr dich bitte. Im Ernst?, fragt Zilla und zeigt die Klauen. Im Ernst, entgegnet King Caesar. Dieser nähert sich Zilla und provoziert diesen. Zilla greift nach vorne, King Caesar weicht aus, springt und tritt zu. Zilla fliegt gegen einen Felsen, King Caesar folgt und nagelt ihn am Felsen fest. Zilla stößt seine Fußklauen gegen King Caesars Brust, stößt ihn weg und drückt ihn zu Boden, seine Arme fixiert er mit den Füßen. Zilla sagt: Wärest du ein echter Gegner, würde ich dir jetzt den Schädel wegbeißen. Er bleckt die Zähne. King Caesar schubst Zilla jedoch von sich und sitzt nun seinerweits auf ihm: Wärest du jetzt ein echter Gegner, würde ich dir die Kehle aufreißen. Zilla wehrt sich, kommt jedoch nicht frei. Plötzlich löst King Caesar sich von ihm. An seinem Schwanz hängt ein Zilla Jr! Lass los, sagt Zilla. Der Jr lässt los. Zilla sagt: Achte auf deinen Rücken, wenn meine Kinder in der Nähe sind. King Caesar lacht. Komm, sagt Zilla, wir gehen auch zu Godzilla. Dieser wirft gerade einen Felsbrocken in den Himmel, welcher von Biollantes gezieltem Säurestrahl weggeätzt wird. Gut gemacht, sagt Godzilla. Er wirft drei Steine in den Himmel, alle drei werden von Monster X' Strahlen zerstört. Zilla, willst du auch mal?, fragt Godzilla. Ich probier's, entgegnet Zilla. Godzilla wirft einen Felsen in den Himmel, Zillas grüner Hitzestrahl folgt, trifft und schmilzt den Felsen. So Godzilla, jetzt du, sagt Zilla. Godzilla gibt King Ghidorah ein Zeichen. Dieser steigt in Luft und lässt in zwei Kilometern Höhe fünf Felsen fallen. Godzilla schießt seinen Hitzestrahl, er zerstört alle Steine in einer Reihe, Die Jrs starren ihn mit großen Augen an. Plötzlich sagt Mothra Leo: Die Jrs fehlen noch. Manda sagt: Ihr Kampftraining war gut, besonders die Larven, sie können schon Fäden speien. Titanosaurus, wo ist das Schiff?, fragt Zilla. Da hinten, sagt Titanosaurus und deutet auf einen großen Frachter. Zilla geht zum Schiff, die Jrs folgen, alle anderen Monster auch. Zilla hievt die beiden auf's Schiff. Zeigt uns, wie gut ihr in menschlichen Einrichtungen zurecht kommt, sagt Godzilla. Dort sind zwei Türen, reißt sie auf. Die Jrs hoppeln zu je einer Tür, spannen die Muskeln an und stoßen die Krallen tief ins Metall, mit einem Knirschen zerrupfen sie die Türen förmlich. Gut, sagt Godzilla. Dort habe ich zwei Menschen aus Gras, Baumstämmen und Pflanzenteilen nachgestellt. Nehmt sie auseinander. Bedenkt jedoch, dass ihr im Ernstfall gnadevoller umgeht, Menschen sind Lebewesen, die das gleiche Recht auf Leben haben, wie wir. Die Jrs nicken. Der erste springt die Nachbildung an und zerfetzt sie mit den Klauen, der zweite reißt mit dem Maul große Blätter aus der Figur. Gut, das reicht, sagt Zilla. Dort sind drei Antennen, jede vier Meter hoch, oben sind Fische befestigt. Schießt die Antennen mit eurem Hitzestrahl kaputt, dann gehört der Fisch euch. Die Jrs strengen sich an und nach einiger Zeit erzeugen sie leicht grünliche Feuerstrahlen, nicht so zerstörerisch, wie Zillas Strahl, jedoch knicken die Antennen ein, der Fisch fällt hinunter. Die Zilla Jrs jubeln, sammeln den Fisch auf und rennen zu Godzilla Jr, um mit ihm zu teilen. Titanosaurus versenkt währenddessen den Frachter wieder im Meer. Spät abends schlafen alle, Mothra Leo bringt ihre Larven ins Bett, die Jrs sind glücklich eingeschlafen und auch Zilla und Godzilla schlafen langsam ein. Doch weit entfernt, auf einem Schiff, steht eine Person und sinnt auf Rache. Und die Rache würde furchtbar sein... Fortsetzung folgt... Na, wie war die XXL-Version? Zu lang, zu kurz? Bewertung bitte! :D Baguette á la Orzan (Teil 3) Bislang hat niemand mitbekommen, dass Zilla und Godzilla in Frankreich sind. Diese graben sich gerade einen Tunnel Richtung Paris. Wie kannst du das hier unten bloß aushalten, sagt Godzilla hustend. Ich bin ein Wühltier, entgegnet Zilla. Dieser schaufelt fleißig weiter, Erdbrocken fliegen durch die Gegend. Ich grabe mal kurz hoch, wo wir wohl sind, sagt Zilla. Er schaut kurz aus der Erde, zieht jedoch schnell wieder den Kopf ein. Neben uns ist eine Autobahn! Haben sie dich gesehen, fragt Godzilla besorgt. Nein, ich glaube nicht, aber wir kommen Paris näher, jetzt müssen wir unter der Erde bleiben. Godzilla seufzt. Dann grab mal weiter, murrt er. Orzan ist inzwischen im Forschungszentrum in Paris angekommen, man hat ihn bereits in tiefe Hallen geführt. Dort wurde für ihn ein hochmodernes Schiff mit Tarnschild angefertigt, ausgestattet mit Betäubungsraketen, Gasbomben und Maschinengewehren. Bringt es zum Hafen, ich werde Zilla und Godzilla töten. Die Wissenschaftler eilen davon, um Orzans Befehl auszuführen. Godzilla und Zilla erreichen inzwischen Stadtgrenze von Paris. Zilla stößt nach oben, Godzilla folgt wie immer. Godzilla sagt: Zilla, wir wollen nichts zerstören, oder jemanden verletzen, nur Orzan ist unser Ziel. Zilla nickt, erwidert jedoch, Bei unserer Größe wird wohl was kaputt gehen. Also rein, sagt Godzilla und marschiert in die Innenstadt von Paris. In der Stadt bricht augenblicklich Panik aus, tausende Menschen fliehen. Zilla brüllt eine Gruppe Flüchtender an, die augenblicklich noch einen Zahn zulegen. Godzilla schaut ihn böse an. Was, sie leben doch noch, erwidert Zilla mit Unschuldsmiene. Godzilla schaut wieder nach vorne und marschiert weiter. Unterwegs kann Zilla allerdings nicht an sich halten und zertrampelt ein Feuerwehrwagen und leert einen Waggon mit Fisch. Godzilla seufzt, reißt jedoch gleichzeitig selbst eine tiefe Furche mit dem Schwanz in eine Hauswand. Als sie sich dem Eiffelturm und dem Forschungslabor nähren, aus dem auch Orzans Waffe stammt, sagt Godzilla plötzlich: Achtung, Panzer! Aus allen Ecken fahren Panzer heran und beschießen die beiden Monster. Godzilla fegt drei mit seinem Schwanz weg, sechs weitere Schmelzen unter seinem Hitzestrahl. Plötzlich sagt Zilla, der gerade einen Panzer im Maul zertrümmert hat, da vorn ist Orzan! Tatsächlich rennt Orzan aus der Forschungsanstalt und steigt in ein wartendes Auto, welches gleich darauf davon rast. Zilla rennt hinterher. Der PKW düst auf die Autobahn, Zilla folgt, keine Rücksicht nehmend auf weitere Autos, oder Passanten, sie werden einfach zertrampelt. Schließlich schießt Zilla einen Hitzestrahl, das Auto überschlägt sich. Orzan steigt aus dem brennenden Wrack und rennt davon. Diesmal entkommst du mir nicht!, schreit Zilla. Er hebt den Fuß und stößt ihn auf Orzan herab, welcher zerquetscht wird. Orzan ist tot. Fortsetzung folgt... Wie war's? :D Baguette á la Orzan (Teil 2) Langsam nähren sich die beiden Kaiju der Melkanlage. Die beiden Saurier wurden anscheinend schon bemerkt, denn unter den Kühen bricht Panik aus. Jedoch ertönt plötzlich ein hohes Kreischen. Godzilla und Zilla schauen nach oben. Giant Condor stürzt hinab und schnappt sich mit den Krallen eine Kuh. Triumphierend kreist er über der Anlage, immer laut Kreischend. Wenn der Piepmatz nicht aufhört zu Kreischen, weiß bald ganz Frankreich, dass wir hier sind, bemerkt Godzilla. Dann bringen wir ihn eben zum Schweigen, entgegnet Zilla. Als Giant Condor wieder in den Sturzflug geht, um sich noch eine Kuh zu greifen, springt Zilla in die Luft und zieht ihn zum Boden. Giant Condor wehrr sich, jedoch hat er gegen Zilla keine Chance. Dieser presst ihn in einem nahegelegenen Waldgebiet zu Boden, Godzilla springt schnell und drückt ihn noch fester auf den Boden. Zilla hält ihm den Schnabel zu. Godzilla sagt: Hau ab und nimm deine Kuh mit. Und du machst kein Geräusch, benimm dich unauffällig, oder ich verspreche dir, dass Zilla dir hier und jetzt den Hals umdreht. Zilla drückt wie zur Bestätigung kurz an der Kehle zu. Giant Condor nickt schnell. Lass ihn los, sagt Godzilla. Zilla lässt los Giant Condor flieht sofort auf's Meer hinaus. Weiter nach Paris, sagt Godzilla. Wenn wir jetzt noch die Kühe fressen, werden die Menschen hier bestimmt Lunte riechen. Zilla wirft noch einen letzten Blick auf die Kühe, dann seufzt er und folgt Godzilla. Plötzlich sagt Zilla: Ich könnte auch Tunnel graben, ich bin gut in sowas. Du folgst dann mir unterirdisch. Und U-Bahnlinien können wir auch gleich zerstören. Godzilla überlegt kurz, dann sagt er: Gute Idee. Und ich verspreche dir, wenn wir Orzan haben, werden wir das erstebeste Fressen, was uns vor die Schnauze kommt... Fortsetzung folgt... 1. Ihr könnt jetzt schonmal abstimmen, was denn das Essen von unseren beiden Helden werden soll. Wie immer, der Vorschlag mit den meisten Stimmen gewinnt! 2. Übrigens, Zilla hat das Design von Zilla Jr. aus der Serie, Godzilla das Design aus Final Wars. Nur, damit ihr euch die Monster besser vorstellen könnt. Baguette á la Orzan (Teil 1) Zilla schwimmt zielsicher nach Brest, Godzilla ebenfalls. Dieser ist sich allerdings nicht sicher, was er von Zillas Rachedurst halten soll. Schließlich sagt Godzilla sich, dass es schon ok ist, da sie beide fast ihre gesamte Familie verloren haben. Am späten Nachmittag ist schließlich Brest erreicht, das unter dickem Nebel fast nicht zu sehen ist. Zilla und Godzilla schwimmen näher ran. Zilla, der an getrübte Sicht gewöhnt ist, erkennt Orzans Zerstörer im Hafen. Jedoch ist dieser leer. Er ist im Auto weiter ins Landesinnere gefahren, sagt Godzilla, der andere Abgase in der Luft gerochen hat. Zilla will schon an Land stürmen, doch Godzilla zieht ihn am Schwanz zurück ins Wasser. Was ist dein Problem?, fragt Zilla. Er wird bestimmt nach Paris fahren, darauf verwette ich meinen Hitzestrahl, entgegnet Godzilla. Dort wird an großkalibrigen Waffen herumgebastelt. Er will bestimmt eine davon gegen uns einsetzen. Warten wir bis es Dunkel ist. Aber niemand darf uns sehen! Keine Zeugen! Zilla nickt. Die Zeit scheint still zu stehen. Schließlich baut Godzilla aus Langeweile eine Sandburg unter Wasser, während Zilla kaum stillsitzen kann. Immer wieder schwimmt er nach oben, ob es denn schon dunkel ist. Endlich sagt Godzilla: Los geht's. Zilla lässt ihm den Vortritt. Godzilla geht an Land, sieht sich um und marschiert dann los. Plötzlich sagt Zilla: Wir könnten auf der Monsterinsel kleine Trainingskämpfe für alle Inselbewohner und für alle Kinder einführen, damit jeder sich verteidigen kann. Ja, das klingt gut. Ich lehre ihnen sich dem Gegner entgegen zu stellen und du zeigst ihnen, wie man seine Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit einsetzt, entgegnet Godzilla. Auf einmal hält Zilla an und schnuppert. Was ist?, fragt Godzilla. Ich rieche etwas, antwortet Zilla. Und es riecht gut! Da hinten! Und tatsächlich. In ungefähr einem Kilometer Entfernung ist eine Melkanlage zu sehen, daneben eine Weide mit vielen blökenden Kühen. Zilla und Godzilla sehen sich an und denken beide das Gleiche. Mal sehen, ob Kühe besser, oder schlechter schmecken als Fisch, sagt Godzilla. Beide bewegen sich langsam auf das Gebäude zu. Und was, wenn uns jemand sieht?, fragt Godzilla. Zilla antwortet: Keine Sorge, die heutigen Melkanlagen sind so modern, da ist kaum einer. Und wenn doch... Zilla stampft einmal kräftig mit dem Fuß auf. Wie du schon sagtest, keine Zeugen. Und außerdem ist das für die Kühe wahrscheinlich auch 'ne Erlösung, so wie die da gehalten werden... Fortsetzung folgt... Atomkraft? Ja Bitte! Godzilla taucht so schnell wie er nur kann dem sinkenden Zilla hinterher. Bei einer Tiefe von ungefähr 450m holt er ihn ein und hievt Zilla schwerfällig wieder nach oben. Nach langem Warten und Bangen erwacht Zilla wieder. Dieser ist jedoch stark geschwächt. Godzilla schnüffelt an ihm und bemerkt einen säuerlichen Geruch. Godzilla ist sehr besorgt, als ihm auffällt, dass Zilla insgesamt sehr blass ist. Dann begrefit er. Zilla, die Waffe hat dir fast deine gesamte radioaktive Strahlung entzogen! Und die Menge sinkt weiter! Dann müssen wir sie wieder auffüllen, brignt Zilla schwach hervor. Wir brauchen etwas stark radioaktives! Plötzlich fällt Godzilla etwas ein. Hier unten liegt ein gesunkenes Atom-U-Boot. Ich habe es mal versenkt, als ich unter der Kontrolle der Außerirdischen stand. Dann hin, entgegnet Zilla und sinkt wieder langsam Richtung Meeresboden. Godzilla folgt, immer um Zilla besorgt. Schließlich findet Zilla das U-Boot, stark verrostet, komischerweise ist der Reaktor noch intakt. Du musst nah ran, damit die Strahlung auf dich übergeht, sagt Godzilla und entfernt sich. Zilla nähert sich dem U-Boot, doch es passiert nichts. Du musst den Reaktor zerstören, damit die Strahlung entweichen kann!, ruft Godzilla aus der Ferne unter Wasser. Zilla packt das U-Boot mit den Klauen und reißt es wie eine Konservendose auf. Mit den Zähnen öffnet er den Reaktor. Eine fast unsichtbare grüne Wolke entweicht und schwebt auf Zilla zu. Dieser weicht erst zurück, jedoch erreicht die Wolke ihn und dringt von allen Seiten in ihn ein. Zilla zuckt ein paar Mal, dann stößt er einen Feuerstrahl aus, der das U-Boot völlig zerstört und einen Unterwasserberg zum Einstürzen bringt. Zilla dreht sich mit einem Knurren zu Godzilla um: Jetzt geht es ab nach Brest und dann gibt es Rache! Fortsetzung folgt... Von Elektronen und Partikeln (Teil 2) Zilla und Godzilla folgen dem Kriegsschiffverband lange, fast wieder einen Tag durch. Langsam fahren die ersten Schiffe weg, ein Flugzeugträger trennt sich vom Rest der Flotte. Wir müssten uns Brest nähren, sagt Godzilla. Brest?, fragt Zilla. Eine Hafenstadt an der französischen Westküste. Plötzlich dröhnen über ihnen Schiffsschrauben auf. Ein Zerstörer kurvt direkt über sie hinweg, Wasserbomben regnen auf sie herab. Scheiße, was jetzt?, ruft Godzilla. Nach oben!, erwidert Zilla. Er schwimmt mit viel Tempo nach oben. Zilla schießt aus dem Wasser, seine Rückenstacheln zerreißen den Zerstörer. Godzilla taucht nun auch auf. Ein Kreuzer beschießt ihn mit Raketen. Ein Feuerstrahl von Godzilla und der Kreuzer explodiert. Ein anlaufender Zerstörer wird von Godzillas Schwanz zerschmettert. Zilla schwimmt auf ein größeres Kriegsschiff zu, taucht auf und fährt mit den Klauen an den Händen an der Schiffswand vorbei. Mit einem lauten Knirschen reißt die gesamte Schiffswand auf. Zilla schießt seinen Hitzestrahl in das Schiff, es brennt aus. Plötzlich erblickt Zilla Admiral Orzans Zerstörer. Zielsicher schwimmt er darauf zu. Er übersieht jedoch die gewaltige Kanone am Heck des Zerstörers. Die Kanone feuert mit einem Fauchen, einn blauer Strahl trifft Zilla. Dieser sinkt leblos in die Tiefe. Zilla, schreit Godzilla und lässt von dem U-Bootjäger ab, den er gerade zerfetzte. Schnell taucht er Zilla hinterher, doch dieser sinkt weiter zum Meeresgrund... Fortsetzung folgt... Von Elektronen und Partikeln (Teil 1) Nach einem langen Schläfchen im Central Park und einem recht üppigen Essen von New Yorks Bewohnern verlassen Zilla und Godzilla die Stadt nun. Die beiden gehen ins Wasser, Godzilla schwimmt schon los, als Zilla sagt: Moment noch, ich habe hier noch eine Rechnung offen. Er schwimmt zur wiederaufgebauten Brooklyn Bridge, zerschlägt einen Stützfeiler mit dem Schwanz. Die Brücke stürzt ein. Nun schließt Zilla zu Godzilla auf und die beiden verlassen die Bucht um New York. Plötzlich sagt Zilla zu Godzilla: Wie sollen wir diesen Zerstörer eigentlich finden? Godzilla antwortet: Ich kann immer noch die Abgase riechen. Ist genau wie bei Hydrox, seinen Gestank hättest du über ganz Asien hinweg riechen können. Los Hündchen, schnüffel mal, erwidert Zilla. Godzilla taucht auf und schnuppert. Da lang, sagt er und weist mit der Schnauze nach Nordosten. Lass uns lieber tauchen, so sind wir, zumindest glaube ich das, schneller, sagt Zilla zu Godzilla. Von mir aus, antwortet dieser. Sie schwimmen fast den ganzen Tag durch. Am Abend bemerkt Godzilla Geräusche. Die beiden tauchen auf - und sehen einen Kriegsschiffverband. Auch der Zerstörer von Admiral Orzan ist dabei. Zum Glück ist es Nacht, die Trottel sehen uns gar nicht, bemerkt Zilla. Wir sollten angreifen und Orzan einfach töten, sagt Zilla und will schon losschwimmen, doch Godzilla hält ihn zurück. Wir sollten warten. Oder? New York (Teil 2) Godzilla und Zilla stehen in dem inzwischen brennenden New York. Plötzlich sagt Godzilla: Die Hochhäuser dahinten haben dasselbe Symbol wie die Hubschrauber auf der Monsterinsel. Sie sind das Wohngebäude von Admiral Orzan! Was meinst du, Zilla, ist er wohl zuhause? Wir können ja mal klopfen, antwortet Zilla und geht auf die Wolkenkratzer zu. Am Boden sind einige Polizeiautos, aus denen auf ihn mit Pistolen geschossen wird. Süß, was meinst du, kann man das essen?, fragt Zilla. Probier doch, entgegnet Godzilla. Zilla langt hinunter und nimmt ein Polizeiauto ins Maul. Schmeckt nach Metall, ekelig!, ruft er und spuckt es auf die Straße. Ekelig und nervig! Ein Schlag mit dem Schwanz schleudert die Autos weg, oder zermalmt sie. Godzilla schießt seinen Hitzestrahl auf eines der Gebäude, es explodiert. Zilla reißt mit den Klauen ein zweites ein, auch dieses stürzt zusammen. Das Dritte wird mit beiden Hitzestralen zerstört. Jedoch fliegen über die beiden plötzlich mehrere Hubschrauber, aus einem ertönt verstärkt die Stimme von Admiral Orzan: Auf Wiedersehen Zilla und Godzilla, wir sehen uns! Zilla schießt einen Strahl, ein Hubschrauber stürzt brennend ab, Admiral Orzan entkommt jedoch. Schnell, er darf nicht entkommen!, ruft Godzilla. Zilla steigt auf ein Gebäude, springt und verschlingt auf einmal einen Hubschrauber mitsamt Besatzung. Jedoch den Falschen. Admiral Orzan landet am Hafen und entkommt an Bord eines modernen Zerstörers. Frustriert sehen Zilla und Godzilla, wie das Schiff entkommt. Ein Knurren ertönt. Du brauchst nicht so zu Grummeln, wir kriegen ihn schon, sagt Godzilla. Das war mein Magen. Ich bin einfach hungrig, du etwa nicht, antwortet Zilla. Ich habe jetzt keine Lust auf Fische, New York hat über eine Million Einwohner, oder? Godzilla nickt. Und morgen geht die Jagd weiter, fügt er hinzu. Fortsetzung folgt... Ach ja, schreibt immer am Ende, wenn ihr die Geschichte gut fandet, Verbesserungsvorschläge habt, oder euch etwas nicht gefiel. Und, wenn ihr Lust habt, schreibt vielleicht auch, was euch aus der jeweiligen Geschichte am Besten gefiel, dann kann ich die späteren Geschichten entsprechend verbessern. :P New York (Teil 1) Zilla läuft immer wieder den Strand auf und ab. Reg dich ab, sagt Godzilla. Fast alle meine Kinder sind tot!, ruft Zilla. Ich will Rache! Auch zwei meiner Kinder sind tot, antwortet Godzilla. Außerdem kenne ich die Person, die dahinter steckt. Es ist Admiral Orzan, er leitete schon früher Militäreinsätze. Er lebt in New York, zumindest glaube ich das. Von mir aus, entgegnet Zilla, ich war schon mal in New York, ein zweites Mal kann nicht schaden. Noch am selben Abend schwimmen Zilla und Godzilla durch den Pazifik und Panamakanal Richtung New York. Am nächsten Morgen erreichen sie die Stadt, in der es gerade erst morgen geworden ist. Zuerst geht Godzilla an Land und schießt einen Feuerstrahl auf ein Hochhaus, das sofort explodiert. Nun kommt auch Zilla an Land und marschiert Richtung Innenstadt, Godzilla folgt etwas langsamer. So ein gutes Gefühl hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr, sagt Zilla, als ein vollbesetzter Bus unter seine Füße gerät. Nun kommt allerdings auch das Militär. Mit schweren Geschützen werden Zilla und Godzilla beschossen. Zilla wird getroffen, weicht jedoch dann aus, Godzilla bläst die Panzer daraufhin mit seinem Hitzestrahl weg. Plötzlich gräbt Zilla sich in den Boden und kommt zwanzig Sekunden später mit einer U-Bahn im Maul wieder nach oben. Lustig, nicht?, fragt Zilla. Was hälst du davon?, fragt Godzilla und zerschlägt ein Gebäude mit dem Schwanz und schießt drei Hubschrauber gleichzeitig mit dem Hitzestrahl ab. Ich sollte mal meinen Hitzestrahl aufpowern, antwortet Zilla. Fortsetzung folgt.... ...morgen So, hier kommt meine erste Geschichte: Monsterinsel in Gefahr Seit den harten Kämpfen gegen viele Feinde ist auf der Monsterinsel Frieden eingekehrt. Alle Monster leben friedlich und sind Freunde geworden. Jedoch sieht ein Mensch das nicht so. Admiral Orzan will die Monsterinsel vernichten. Godzilla und Zilla sind am Strand der Insel, während die 15 Zilla Jrs. und 3 Godzilla Jrs. um sie herumwuseln. Plötzlich faucht ein Jet über den Himmel, die Kinder flüchten schnell zu ihren Eltern. Was ist das?, fragen sie besorgt. Keine Ahnung, sagt Godzilla. Plötzlich tauchen am Himmel hunderte Jets und Hubschrauber auf. Langsam werden die Inselbewohner misstrauisch. Dann schießen alle Fahrzeuge wie auf Kommando ihre Raketen auf die Insel. Die Jrs. rennen schreiend davon, Mothra scheucht ihre Larven in die Höhle. King Ghidorah stürzt unter massivem Feuer ab. Nun flüchten auch Godzilla und Zilla in den Wald. Als jedoch eine Gasbombe einschlägt, werden sie bewusstlos. Am nächsten Morgen wacht Zilla auf und sieht, dass die Insel verwüstet ist. Er weckt Godzilla. Einige Mothralarven sind tot, ebenso ein paar Jrs. Admiral Orzan ist zufrieden, Godzilla und Zilla schwören jedoch Rache. Eine Großstadt wird ihr Ziel sein. Stimmt ab! Die Stadt mit den meisten Stimmen gewinnt. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag